And I won't be home tonight!
by the-hinotori
Summary: A letter can deliver emotions that you often find hard to say.anzuSeto
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I (sniff) do not own Yu-gi-Oh or any of its characters. But I can give them life outside their canon._

_Just another little Anzu/Seto one shot. enjoy_

_

* * *

_

And I won't be home tonight

A small drop of water splashed onto the sheet of paper that lay beneath her tapered fingers. The pen, held poised an inch above by her other hand, moved slowly back towards it to resume its solitary dance. She had so much to say and so little time to say it. Memories flooded her thoughts, and as they came the pen glided in unison.

What can I say that hasn't already been said before? My life with you has not been an easy one but I could never say I regret the time I've spent with you. As I sit here and write this, trying to calm the nerves and fear I feel for the next step I must take, I am remembering all the little things I had forgotten over time. Do you remember them? Or do the numerous business meetings and advancements that you work so hard to win cloud your memory. I think sometimes I can see the boy I fell in love, still peeking out from within, but he's trapped behind a wall of must do or else, much like he was when he first crossed my path. You told me later that you did not remember our first meeting, and I wonder now at the truth of that. It has always been much easier for you to drive people away, than it is to embrace them or the love and friendship they offer. I can only hope that the next girl who enters your life may have what I was so blessed to have for the time that I have had it. Don't close her off, let her love you unconditionally and worship you, as I know that you would like her too. I know that I do and always have.

Your strength and determination have always been your greatest asset, but they are also your weakness. People often mistrust your intentions, because you close the doors in those blue eyes of yours, don't let her suffer the same fate. Shower her with affection, never let a day go by that you don't tell her you love her. Tell her all the reasons you love her and are proud to have her by your side. Don't let the demons of your past colour your future with her, for that's all they are now and where they belong. I cannot bring myself to mention that mans name, but the hatred I feel, and yes I can feel so strong an emotion, will never leave me. And here I am again remembering our first meeting, and I wonder at why you did what you did considering how it hurt you later. That orphanage was so cold and friendless, but with what you endured after I think it a palace now. I used to hate going there, but understand now I had to. I know you don't believe in such things, but I believe I was your wheel of fortune, and now our lives have turned about and with it your next chapter begins and as a consequence so does mine. In your warmth I had forgotten what it was to fear the unknown, now it mocks me and I cannot escape it. This girl has captured your heart so completely and it's not within my power to stop her now. A brave face is what I must give at this time, but I'm uncertain if I can do it. It's funny that I have faced so many dangers with you and my friends and never thought twice about doing them. Yet now I am weak and want nothing more than to turn back the clock so this moment could never have come. I am sorry, that was unfair, you cannot help how you feel any more than I can. Please do not hold that thought against me when you hold her in your arms. I wish that you were here to hold me now, yet fool that I am I know that cannot be.

So I will end this now and tread the path of life's journey towards its unknown destination and in doing so I won't be home tonight.

She folded the sheet and placed in it within the scented envelope. Carefully she wrote his name upon the front and placed it upon the seat beside her. Taking the hand of the driver she alighted from the vehicle that spoke volumes of who she was.

"The letter's ready for you to deliver."

"I still think you should have phoned." The driver said as he guided her through the doors.

She smiled a sad wistful smile. "No a letter will receive less anger at disturbing his meeting. Now go, I'll be fine from here."

The driver stood hesitant to leave her. "Go, " she said again.

Reluctantly he left, looking back over his shoulder he saw her watching him leave a small tear glided down her cheek. He hurried his pace to the limo and grabbed the letter she had left within. Slipping in behind the wheel, he prayed to the heavens that he might make it quickly to his irascible employer, and for once they answered. He ran like a maniac through the building, leaving the heads of those in the lobby spinning. As he departed the lift he resumed his hare pace not heeding the greyhound that sat outside the CEO's door, he burst in struggling to catch his breath. He felt the many eyes in the room turn on him and in particular the cold blue eyes of one. Bending and resting one hand on his knee he waved the letter about in the other. Those blue eyes widened slightly in recognition and their owner rose from his seat. Speaking no words he came and relieved the driver of his package and proceeded to open it. Emotions caught in his throat at the words and stepping back to his seat he laid the sheet out flat in front of him.

"Gentlemen I'm sorry but our meeting must be rescheduled."

One voice spoke angrily. "This is highly irregular and not how one does business, I've come a long way and already rescheduled twice to meet with you."

The cold blue eyes regarded the man contemptuously.

"Then you may do as you please, but I have another meeting I must get to."

The same man snorted. "Judging by that envelope Kaiba-san you're racing off to meet some girl, go ahead and deny it."

A small dangerous smile graced the lips of the CEO. "As a matter of fact I am."

"Well I hope she's worth the loss you'll experience by walking out on this deal."

"Oh I can assure you my daughter will be worth everything."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

He placed the pen quietly on the bedside table and proceeded to read over what he had written. For him gentle words, whether written or spoken did not come easily. One hand touched the pocket where her letter sat tucked close to his heart. He was awed now, as ever at the inimitable courage she possessed within her tiny frame. Somehow, as he glanced over the page he held, the words that adorned it did not adequately express the depth of what he felt for her. Screwing the page up, he took another, freezing when he saw her stir, she shouldn't wake just yet she was tired and needed rest. He let the held breath pass quietly between his lips as he recognised the signs of her succumbing to the calls of dreams. Beginning to feel the effects of the long night they had endured together he cast a glance to the bedside clock, it was four in the morning, but he would not rest until he had said what he should have long ago. 

Picking up the pen once more, he tapped the end against his lips and frowned; for once in his life he struggled for words. He recalled those she had written to him and took his lead from there.

_You asked the question 'What could be said, that hasn't been said before', my answer to you is plenty. Maybe not from you, for you have always been open in your affections. But for me, well I'm still struggling as I sit here trying to express what it is you are and mean to me. Even when we opposed each other, I have never regretted your presence in my life. Nor did I forget our first meeting, how could I? I was at an impressionable age as were you, and though I've never said it I was impressed. No it was spite that spoke that night, it hurt that you had chosen them not me, yet another victory to the King of Games. Why did I never tell you later, truthfully you never asked again and I never thought it mattered. How wrong I was, both then and now._

_You ask me to shower her with love and gratitude, but how traitorous is that when I have not done the same for you. Of course I want her to worship me, what man in my position doesn't, but it's more than that. She has taken a place in my heart, as she should, but she doesn't own it completely. This sounds so random and awkward, but I'm tired and cannot think straight, do not hold it against me. Which brings me to another point you wrote. As I held her tonight, close against my chest, my heart pulled at what you said and my only response is this. I could never hold anything against you, not even during our worst moments together. It is my fault, if anyone's, that you were left to dwell on such a thought, she is special but this quality comes from the simple fact she's you._

_You have no idea the emotions that ran through me as I stood in front of that meeting reading your letter. You should have phoned, but as you said later a call at that moment would have angered me. I should have been angered by Hiroshi's unseemly behaviour, but his being there ignited a fear that something had happened to you and it was all I could think of. As he waved your letter in the air, my thoughts twisted and the idea you were leaving me turned the blood that runs through me ice cold. I don't know why I should even have thought it, for you have given me no reason to, but I did. And as we both know, you didn't. All I could think as I read the last line was how frightened you must have been and I couldn't be there to hold you as you wanted. As I returned to my seat I made up my mind and damned the consequences for it. Some buffoon tried to tarnish the miracle you were about to perform and I know you know me well enough not to explain his fate. But I will say this he is awe, as every other who sat within the room, by the miracle that's you._

_I may not be good with feelings, but I know what you are to me and I promise you this._

He was not able to finish the last sentence but still he folded the paper and placed it in an envelope. A small whimper had roused him from his thoughts, and with not as much care as she had, he placed her name upon the front and set it by her side. He pushed himself from the seat and stepped around the bed. The whimper grew to a full throttle cry and with much reluctance he turned towards his wife.

"Anzu." She did not wake.

"Anzu." His insistence a little firmer. She roused a little at his tone.

He stepped closer and stroked her hair, the noise behind him growing. "Anzu, our new little girl needs her mother."

Cloudy sapphires met his gaze and their ears soon registered the guffaw about. Pushing herself up she stretched her arms and awaited the screaming burden, soon quiet filled the room as the hungry child quenched her thirst. Three hours was not enough, but it was all their daughter allowed. As Anzu settled against the pillows she saw him hesitate by the door.

"I have to go."

She nodded.

He stepped through and her heart stopped. Within seconds he reappeared, and striding to her side she felt what she needed most, his lips upon her forehead.

"Sleep." Was all he said, but she understood the unsaid words behind it.

As she finished the feed and laid their child to rest her eyes spotted the familiar parchment. Looking back to the cradle she settled herself beneath the covers, and spread the paper wide upon her lap. As she read she wept. Finally she folded it and placed it safe within its cover.

"I thought you had to go?" She said

"I did."

She looked at his tired figure by the door. "Then why did you come back?"

"I remembered that I hadn't finished what I wanted to say." He pointed towards the envelope.

She let her eyes drop to the missive between her fingers. "What did you forget to say."

"I love you." There was something not quite final in the way he said the words.

"And."

He smiled. "You will be home tonight."

* * *

_a/n - I was a little bit too clever for my own good and confused a lot of people. I hope Seto's answer help clears it up. Thanks for reading._


End file.
